Please Come Back
by AliceMcNerney
Summary: Post T.R.A.C.K.S. When Skye gets shot she goes somewhere. Where does she go to? Can she come back?
1. Just like heaven

**Hey there, guys! After that heartbreaking episode and Skye getting shot I just couldn't help writing a reaction to the ep! **

**Hope you like it! It's MY version of whap happened and what I wrote doesn't coincide with the show completely so take that into consideration. It's a two-shot.**

**Anyways, enjoy it, guys!**

* * *

I felt it even before I realized I was shot. Pain. Unbelievable paralyzing pain. I brought my hand to my stomach and then slowly looked down to see blood. I looked at Quinn unable to believe what he had done. He took a few steps in my direction and pulled me to himself and that was when I heard another shot and I didn't even think it was possible but the pain became even worse, so much worse. My vision got so blurred I could hardly see, suddenly I felt hot. Still holding my limp body, he put me on the ground and said: "I'm sorry. I have my orders too"

With these words he walked out leaving me completely alone. Leaving me to die alone. The pain was too much to bear but I kept fighting. I needed help. I needed my team. I had to live, I was so young, there was so much more to do in my life. So many things I wanted to do. So I decided to fight. I looked at my stomach. There was so much blood, too much blood. How could there be so much blood? My hand was all covered in blood, the top was soaked in blood and there was blood on the floor too. I was scared out of my mind. Just seeing it made my head spin. I tried not to think about my chances of survival.

I weakly rasped "Help" and gathering all the strength I had left started moving my body to the door, slowly and painfully. The pain was only intensifying, my thoughts were getting more and more confusing. My body was giving up on me. But I wanted to live! I managed to get to the door, gasping all the way there and reached my hand up to open it, creating even more pain that was nearly impossible to tolerate and using almost all of my strength. I wanted to shout for help but all that came out of my mouth was a weak whisper. I lay there by the door, my back leaning against the wall, thinking about the people whom I called my family. I wanted to see them again so desperately, thinking about how they would feel when they found me there in such a state.

My vision was getting darker and darker and I was fighting hard to stay conscious knowing well it wouldn't last. I almost didn't feel the pain any more, I could hardly feel anything at all, my body became numb. Was that it? Was I going to die and not see any one of them ever again? There were so many things I wanted to say to each one of them. I wanted them to know how much I loved them and how much they meant to me and thank them for being the only family I'd ever had. Thank them for not giving up on me and giving me a second chance, for caring, for protecting me and just for being there for me.

Ward. My annoying but caring S.O., the man I'd fallen in love with but was too scared to admit it even to myself. I hoped he wouldn't blame himself for what happened to me. I hoped he wouldn't go raging just like he did when the memories of failing to protect his little brother came flooding back. I didn't want him to experience anything like that ever again. It would most probably destroy him. Oh damn him and his hero complex! Why did he feel the need to protect everyone?

A.C. I saw him as my father. He's been my father from the very beginning. I was so grateful to have met him. He was the man who gave me this life and most importantly a family that I loved so much. He's been through so much already and I wish fate could show him some mercy. He deserved the best.

Fitzsimmons. The people who became the brother and sister I never had. All the time we spent together I was never going to forget. I'd miss them like hell.

May. The tough woman on the outside but caring and compassionate on the inside. Sometimes she was acting like my step-mother.

I screwed up again and there wasn't going to be a third chance for me. Clairvoyant was still out there and I was dying. It was hopeless. I let them down once again.

All these thoughts went through my head in a matter of seconds. I guess it's true what they say. All your life comes flashing by. Well, my life truly began on the bus when I got to be a part of a family.

I guess I'd never get to tell them any of that, not anymore. I was dying and I could tell I had minutes if not seconds left. It was so stupid that only when I was about to die did I think about the most important things in life and about the words left unsaid.

I was drained and couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. They slowly closed and I was engulfed into darkness.

I found myself in a strange place. Everything was light and white and beautiful, peace and quiet. I didn't feel any pain and there was no blood on my clothes. In fact, I felt wonderful, free and light. I looked around and assumed I was dead. I really died. I asked myself as there was no one there to hear me talking to myself:

"Am I in heaven?"

What I didn't expect was an answer to my question. I heard a voice behind me:

"Not yet"

I turned around sharply to look at the person. It was a woman and she seemed somehow familiar but I couldn't for the life of me remember where I had seen her. She wore a light white dress and had long dark hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, just like that place.

"Not yet? What does it mean? Where am I? And who are you?"

She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and sighed.

"You're in between life and death, Skye. You shouldn't be here. You have to go back"

How did she know my name? Wait, did that mean I wasn't dead? But it felt as if I was. In spite of everything that was happening I felt absolute calmness and peacefulness.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Just look at me and think, Skye. Deep inside you know who I am"

She did seem strangely familiar but no matter how hard I tried to remember where I could have met the woman I got nothing. It was as if my mind was hiding some important information from me.

"Look at me, Skye"

I did as she said and examined her appearance carefully. Long dark hair, dark brown eyes, not very tall, a bit short even… She did remind me of someone. After a moment I gasped as it hit me. She reminded me of ME.

I looked at her, my eyes wide as plates. Could that really be her?

I managed to utter in a low shaking voice:

"Mom?"

"You guessed right, baby girl. But you need to go back. You have people who need you"

"Oh my god. You're really dead… Who killed you? Tell me!"

Her voice suddenly changed from calm to panicked:

"Skye, it doesn't matter anymore! You have to live! Go home!"

"I could stay here! All of them will be safer without me. Death follows me. I'm dangerous"

Didn't she know? So many people died because of me. My parents, a whole village, then a whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team and agent Avery and who knows how many more. The last thing I wanted was the only family I had to get killed too. I needed to protect them.

My mother didn't want to hear that.

"This is bullshit and you know it! You're safe now because all these people made that happen . Your father needs you. Grant needs you. As well as the three other people on your team. You can't die, it's not your time yet"

Wait, wait, wait. Did she just say father?

"I don't have a father. My father is dead, just like you. And no, they don't need me. It was me who needed them. Now I have to keep them safe"

"Oh would you stop being so stubborn? Who told you your father was dead? He is perfectly alive. And did you think about the pain you're going to bring to your loved ones by dying?"

It was ridiculous. She didn't know how important those people were. They deserved to live. But it was pretty impossible to argue with her.

"Stop it! I don't have a father! What are you even talking about?"

"Your father is closer than you think. He's been with you for months"

She was confusing me more and more and I was getting tired and felt like sleeping. My eyes closed again and here came darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I found myself on a nice sandy beach. It was peaceful and calm just like in the previous place I'd been to. There wasn't a soul on the beach. I could hear the sound of waves and seagulls, which was very calming. I loved the place instantly. I took a walk by the ocean, waves touching my feet and reaching my knees now and then.

"We didn't save you for you to die so young"

Hearing the voice I jerked and turned around to see a woman I have never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Avery. And you shouldn't be here"

What was that with all of them telling me I shouldn't be here? This place is so peaceful and beautiful! I'd gladly stay here…

Anyway. She was that agent that was murdered because she wanted to protect me. I finally met her and though there was so much to tell her, to thank her for giving her life for mine, I froze.

"Agent Avery?"

"That's me. Now you have to go"

These words were the last I heard before darkness came over again. Why did it have to happen in most curious moments?

The darkness didn't last long. I reappeared in that very place on the beach and she was still there.

"I said go back to the world of living. You have no place here"

"I can't! I don't know how"

"Just think about it"

I didn't know why I complied, maybe because I owed her one. But I thought about going back and the beach disappeared.

I've been in darkness for too long. It was suffocating and I couldn't find a light, couldn't get out. I was on the verge of panicking. I was lost in darkness and was tired of all the struggle. I was too tired to care.

I was about to give up when I thought about my Mom and in an instant I was in that white place which had no limits again. She was there too and she wasn't too happy to see me, she looked angry.

"Skye, what did I tell you? Do you ever listen to what people tell you?"

"No"

"That's what got you here in the first place! You need to listen to me. Please, listen to me. I want you to live, can you understand it? You're my baby. I want my baby to live"

She seemed so sad and on the verge of tears. I wanted to cry too. If I were in her place I wouldn't want my baby to die. She was my mother and I didn't want to disappoint her but I still needed to know who my father was.

"Just tell me about my father"

She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"If I do will you listen to me and go back?"

"Yes. I'll do as you say, Mom"

I just wish you were alive.

"Why don't you look at him yourself?"

As she said it the scenery changed and I found myself in a hospital room. I looked around and saw A.C. sitting on the chair near the hospital bed. Curious, I got closer. I saw a very pale me lying on the hospital bed and gasped.

"We're going to find that cure and bring you back to us. Everything is going to be okay, baby girl. You're going to live and annoy the hell out of all of us"

I stood right in front of him but he clearly couldn't see me. Seeing him like this made my heart ache. He didn't look good. In fact, he didn't look like himself at all, he seemed much older. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt awful.

Wait. Mom told me she was going to show me… to show me my Dad…

I quickly connected the dots in my head and realized that I was standing in front of my father. He's been my dad since we first met and he probably knew that but he didn't tell me anything. Why?

He soon left and I saw Ward come in. His expression was of extreme determination but I could see hurt and guilt and sadness in his eyes. I've never seen him like that, so broken, before and I didn't want to see him like that neither now nor ever again.

He stopped at my bed and leaned close to my face, putting his hands on my cheeks and spoke in a low voice:

"Don't you dare die while we're out there. Do you understand me, Skye? Don't you dare die. Listen to me for once and stay alive. Keep fighting"

The way he said those words brought more tears to my eyes. I couldn't see him in such pain, I could see he was in pain and it was me who caused it.

I couldn't believe he just ordered me not to die although it was so typical of him. At that moment, I was determined to listen to what I was told.

Suddenly I had an urge to touch him. I didn't know if I could but I came closer and put my hand on his cheek and whispered "I'm sorry" I felt bad for giving up on my life, for giving up my family and causing them so much pain. If only I hadn't been so stupid and hadn't decided to go there on my own and get shot…

After a while of looking at my face (the me that was lying in the hospital bed) as if trying to find some kind of life there, he took my hand in his and kissed it and I swear I could feel it when his lips touched my knuckles, it felt so good, his touch.

Now I desperately wanted to come back to him, to them. But how the hell do I do that?

He put my hand back with care and quickly walked out of the room, his steps wide. I followed him and saw him approach May and Coulson, then all three of them disappeared into the elevator.

I turned my head and saw Fitzsimmons sitting just outside the room where my body was lying, Jemma was weeping quietly into Leo's chest, his arms were wrapped protectively around her body. I hated seeing them like that, the usually cheerful and full of hope science couple looked so broken now and I was what caused it. I felt awful again.

Jemma pulled away from Leo and said in a weak voice:

"I need to check on her"

"Jems, you checked on her not even half an hour ago… I don't think…"

She didn't let him finish and got pretty irritated. She said, her voice stronger:

"I said I need to check on her and that's what I'm going to do, Fitz"

As she walked into the ward, I heard Fitz say: "I'm sorry, Skye. I'm so sorry"

Oh god no. Why did everyone need to blame themselves for what Quinn had done to me? First A.C. and now Fitz. I only hoped Ward didn't think it was his fault.

I needed to get back already. I closed my eyes and thought about the white place. When I opened them I was there. She was standing not far away from me. I walked to her and said:

"So A.C. was my Dad all along? Why didn't he tell me? Does he even know?"

"Yes. He's your Dad, Skye. He saw something in you and felt he had to take you in. He does know now. He loves you. If you die it's going to tear him apart. Same goes for Grant"

I listened to her and more and more questions popped up in my head. I wished I could just ask all of them in one go. I was confused and frustrated.

"But why didn't he tell me? Didn't he want me?"

"Skye, the fact that he kept it to himself didn't mean he didn't want you. He had you with him all the time, he became a dad to you. You're going to have to ask him yourself"

I frowned. I just wished he had told me. It would make me so happy, having my A.C. as my dad. He didn't have to keep it a secret from me. I was pretty mad at him for not telling me he was my dad because I didn't see any reason why he should keep it from me. It wasn't fair.

Was he ever going to tell me that at all? That bothered me the most in this situation.

"What about Grant? Why was he so upset?"

"Don't be stupid, Skye. You mean too much to him. But you have to figure out what you mean to him on your own"

What was she even talking about? I mean I was obviously in love with my S.O. but there was no way he could feel something for me… So what else could it be then? No matter how hopeless I felt about the whole Robot situation I wanted to believe he could have feelings for me too. I wasn't ready to stop believing quite yet. The very thought of what could be made my heart beat faster.

"Skye, I'm sorry but you have very little time. You have to hurry"

"Why? A.C., May and Ward have only just gone to get some cure or something…"

"They're back. You only have about 2 minutes"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I just do"

"Am I going to see you again?"

"Not soon, which is how it's supposed to be. Go and have an amazing life, my baby girl"

"If I don't go what happens?"

She looked at me, her face serious, and said in a grim voice:

"You die"

Yeah. Don't really wanna die yet…

"Got it"

"Skye, please, you have to go"

"How do I do that?"

"Just think about it"

So that was it. I was going back and I wasn't going to see my mom again, not until I died anyway. But I wasn't going to die today and that gave me hope.

"Bye, mom. I'm going to miss you"

"Goodbye, Skye. I love you"

That was it. I closed my eyes and here came nothing.

Three agents rushed into the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital and run upstairs not bothering to take the elevator. They didn't have much time. One of their own was dying and needed the cure immediately and no way in hell they were letting her go.

When they stormed into the room they saw the relief on the faces of the two agents who had been watching Skye while they were way.

Jemma started talking very fast, panic evident in her voice:

"Oh thank god! Did you get it? She doesn't have any time left! Please say you have it!"

Coulson gave her a small plastic box saying: "Of course we did. Now save our girl"

Jemma took the box from Coulson carefully. Her face became determined as she, without losing any time, took a syringe and filled it with the liquid that was supposed to bring Skye back.

Ward was already by Skye's bed, sitting there unmoving and watching her intently as if willing her to wake up. Coulson was pacing around the room and May was standing in place, her expression unreadable as she was watching Jemma do the job. Leo was watching Skye and Ward with a sad look on his face.

As soon as Jemma filled the syringe she went to Skye's side and injected the cure into her IV.

It was done. Each member on the team watched Skye intently wishing to see any kind of positive reaction and make sure she wasn't leaving them.

Ward was holding her hand tightly, silently begging her to get better and come back to him, to them, wishing to see her beautiful brown eyes again and hear her voice he'd missed so much. His heart was aching. His heart was screaming to bring her back and fill the gap that had been created when his Rookie got shot. How come the youngest member of their team had to get shot? How come did his Rookie manage to get shot before becoming an agent and even before shooting someone herself? She's never even fired a gun at anyone. How did she deserve to get shot? Twice. He was going to kill that motherfucker Quinn but not before inflicting a great deal of pain to him.

She was his sunshine. His loving, innocent, cheerful, bubbly and super talkative Rookie. How could it be that he only realized he loved her with everything he's got only when he almost lost her? Why did he have to be such a fool? She meant too much to him and he should have been there, should have protected her and taken that bullet (bullets) for her. He would have done that gladly. Then it wouldn't hurt so much. Physical pain was nothing in comparison to this. This was torture.

Coulson prayed to God not to take away his child away from him. He only just found her, for god's sake. He hasn't had much time with her. He didn't even get to tell her he was her dad and she was his baby girl, didn't get to tell her how much he loved her, his little girl. Now he was dying from inside and wished he'd done that. It was too much to see his child in such a condition. Dying. His daughter couldn't die, no, not before him. She was just a kid, so young, so awfully young. Too young to take a bullet, saying nothing of two, too young to be dying. Too innocent to feel that pain, too innocent to deserve all of it. He was going to kill Quinn.

They've been waiting for too long and nothing happened. Her vitals weren't improving. The team was beginning to lose their minds. Jemma kept hypnotizing the screen with Skye's vitals as if it would help. Ward wouldn't move from Skye and clutched her hand as if his life depended on it. Well it kind of did. May's mask came off and sadness and fear showed on her face, which scared the rest of them really because right now things were so bad that even May couldn't hide her emotions. Coulson just sat in his chair in front of her bed, paralyzed with fear, unmoving, thinking if that was it, if his child was going to die. Fitz kept blaming himself for the situation they now were in. He should have kept her from going in there, by force if needed. He should have done something.

After an hour or so of nothing the machine suddenly started beeping scaring all of them to death. At first they thought she'd flatlined. But when Jemma looked at the screen properly she saw that her vitals suddenly started improving.

She screamed:

"It worked! Oh my god it really worked!"

The four agents turned their heads from Skye's body to look at her, their eyes wide from shock, relief gradually washing over them. She was going to live.

Coulson rushed to his daughter and whispered, his voice full of relief:

"Thank god"

He started stroking her hair gently and whispering that it was all going to be okay now.

The first thing I registered was some weight on my hand. Something warm and reassuring. I wanted to open my eyes but my eyelids seemed too heavy. It seemed nearly impossible to move as if my body was paralyzed. I felt something squeeze my hand tight and it didn't take long for me to realize someone was holding my hand and that someone was in fact Grant. I could feel him without hearing or seeing him. I've always felt a connection to him. It took me a lot of effort to move my hand and to give him a light squeeze letting him know I was there.

My movement didn't go unnoticed as I heard his voice soon and felt his hand on my face. His touch made my body react. I felt my heart start beating a little bit faster and I struggled even harder to open my eyes, I wanted to see him again so bad.

"Skye?"

Finally I managed to open my eyes and saw his face right in front of mine and tried to smile. I was so happy to see him.

"Skye! Thank god you're back. I've missed you, my annoying Rookie"

I looked into his eyes that were full of happiness and relief. His hand went into my hair and started stroking it soothingly as he was sitting on the bed very close to me and it made me feel better and less aware of the pain. Then he leaned in and put a gentle kiss on my forehead, shocking me by that uncharacteristic act.

Pain. Where did that come from? What happened to me? I looked around. I was in hospital.

"Don't you do it ever again, Rookie. You scared all the crap out of me, out of all of us"

"Why am I here?"

It was very hard to speak, my voice sounded hoarse, but I wanted to talk to him.

He tensed up and gritted his teeth, then said, his eyes fixed on me, his voice tense and serious:

"You got shot, Skye. You went in all alone and nearly got yourself killed"

Suddenly I remembered all of it, every single piece, the bullet, then the other one, Quinn leaving me to die, the incredible pain, dying, then that place between earth and heaven, my mother telling me to go back, then Agent Avery, then seeing the team hurting and finding out A.C. was my father… Then making a decision to come back.

"Skye? Are you in pain?"

I was too observed in my memories to hear him. In my head I could still feel that pain, see all that blood, remember my thoughts when I thought I was going to die.

"Skye. Skye. Look at me!"

I heard him raise his voice and brought my attention back to him, to his worried eyes, to his hands still squeezing mine.

"You're going to be okay, the worst part is over"

I squeezed his hand too, letting him know I appreciate him being here with me. I kept looking into his eyes where I could find everything I needed to know.

"I'm going to call the others. They are worried as hell"

Before he could move away from me, I squeezed his hand tighter not letting him leave, being selfish enough to let the others wait for a few minutes longer.

"I went somewhere"

He sat back on my bed, even closer than before, and said in a soft voice:

"What do you mean, Rookie?"

I was glad my voice was getting stronger because I really wanted to tell him about my experience.

"Some place between here and there"

My answer got him confused. I saw him frown a little. He wasn't sure what I meant.

"Between earth and heaven"

"Skye, are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"No. I was not here, I was over there. I can prove it, Ward"

I looked at him with determination willing him to believe me. He had to. We had a connection and I wanted him to know what happened and what I knew now.

He took my hand in his again and entwined them, his expression deadly serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Because I saw myself, my body I mean, and I saw you here in this room"

I paused to watch his reaction and then continued:

"And I heard what you said to me"

"What?"

"You told me and I quote: Don't you dare die while we're out there. Do you understand me, Skye? Don't you dare die. Listen to me for once and stay alive. Keep fighting"

His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped and he was looking at me in disbelief as it dawned on him that I really heard him and was over there because that was exactly what he'd told me. I could tell he believed me now. I've never seen Ward so shocked before.

"Well, please note that I in fact listened to you, even though I was very tempted to stay over there"

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles looking at me with a look so tender I could melt.

"And I felt it when you kissed my palm"

He didn't say anything but the way he looked at me and held my hands already said a lot. It said he cared about me, that he was glad I was still there, that he missed me and that he wasn't letting me go again.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feeling of his touch and his closeness.

On the spur of the moment, I wrapped my arms around his neck, unable to let him go just yet and wishing to keep him as close as possible, although moving hurt like hell, I was willing to bear the physical pain just to have him close and be able to inhale his smell again.

We stayed like that, me holding on to Grant desperately, too scared to let him go, for quite a while. He didn't seem to mind at all. He started to stroke my hair and whispering in my ear that from now on everything was going to be okay.

"You need to rest, Skye. I'll call the others and then you are going to have some rest"

I gave out a soft whimper as he pulled away from me, gently untangling himself from my hold on him.

"Sorry. When you're a bit stronger you can hug me all you want, Rookie"

I looked at him to make sure he wasn't kidding. He looked down at me with a loving smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Putting a kiss on my temple he walked into the hall. I thought about what my mother told me about A.C. and how I was going to tell him I knew his secret and mainly how. Maybe I'll just wait and see if he was going to tell me he is my dad himself? Although I did have a feeling that if he hadn't told me till now he wasn't really planning on telling me soon.


	2. Second chance

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Okay, I really hope this story is good enough and you're enjoying it! ;) Reviews are always welcome! **

* * *

I heard noises in the hall and in just seconds the team was in the room, crowding around my bed, happy smiles on their faces.

Jemma's voice filled the room as she rushed to my side and gave me a hug, trying not to hurt me while doing it.

"Skye! Oh god, you made it! You made it!"

My Dad rushed to me as if unable to believe I was really there and cupped my face, planting kisses on my forehead and saying "Thank you" several times. I had no idea whom he thanked though. All I could think about was that he was my Dad. My Dad was right there with me and he loved me.

I hugged him and the next word just kind of slipped out of my mouth:

"Dad!"

The room fell silent. A.C. stilled. I nearly stopped breathing. I didn't mean it to be that way, didn't mean to tell anyone about my discovery just yet.

He slowly pulled away to look at me, his face stricken. He never thought that coming. He thought his secret was safe. Although he was planning on getting rid of that secret after nearly losing his daughter he never thought the secret would be out before that.

"How do you..."

I let go of him and turned my head to the side. I could feel every person in the room stare at me but I didn't know neither what to do nor what to say.

I heard him try to get me to talk but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Skye, look at me"

"Talk to me"

"Skye, it's okay. I would tell you anyway, especially after you nearly died on us. How did you find out?"

Finally came a question I could answer.

"She told me when I was over there. She was trying to make me come back to the world of living"

"She? Who is she?"

"My Mom"

I saw his eyes get wide and his eyebrows go up from surprise and confusion as he sat right in front of me and continued looking at me.

The room seemed even more silent than before. The only noise came from the machine that was monitoring my heart. A little bit more silent and I would be able to hear my heart beating.

Eventually A.C. spoke, shock still evident in his voice:

"Where have you been?"

"I dunno. Some place in between the world of living and the world of dead, I guess. It wasn't heaven but it was still very calm and peaceful. I was tempted to stay"

My dad wasn't a man not to believe this kind of stuff. He's seen too much weird stuff not to. He's been dead for days and still there he was, perfectly alive. So he neither asked any questions nor asked for proof. He was used to weird things.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Skye. It's all my fault you almost died"

I got so mad at him and the other for blaming themselves that I screamed, regretting it immediately as I felt the pain in my stomach get worse:

"NO! None of you are to blame for this except for Quinn. He shot me and left me alone to die. Clairvoyant told him to anyway"

Each team member threw her a look that said explain what you've just said.

Grant asked me, getting closer to the bed, with a hint of anger in his voice:

"What? What did Clairvoyant have to do with this?"

Apparently he was unable to stay away from me for too long, which was perfectly fine with me.

I was forced to remember the shooting, the pain and Quinn's words before he left me to bleed out there all alone, which made me subconsciously frown and Ward slightly flinch.

"He said that he was sorry and that he had his orders too"

Ward's anger and rage were starting to show and that scared me because I didn't want him to experience that rage again and do something rash.

He started pacing around the ward, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched, his breathing heavy.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch. He shot you, twice, and left you to die! I am going to kill him!"

He was getting out of control. His rage was about to overwhelm him and it wasn't good at all. As he got to the door, about to leave and probably go find Quinn and kill him, I called his name, desperately trying to make him stay with me, as much as possible, both for his sake and mine. God knew how much I needed him right now.

"Grant! Please, stay with me, I need you"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at my face. I wasn't sure what he saw there but his expression changed. He walked back to my bed and sat on the other side and brushed my cheek with his hand, and I closed my eyes from pleasure. When he spoke, I could say he'd calmed down, his voice was soft and gentle, meant just for me.

"I'm sorry. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to"

"And I won't ever do that"

"Good. But now you need to rest. You're still weak and need your strength back"

I wasn't ready to close my eyes again just yet so I couldn't help inserting a sarcastic remark:

"So we're back to Mr Fun Machine mode…"

"Skye, I'm just concerned about your health, just as anyone else in this room. We almost lost you so you gotta obey and get some sleep, okay?"

My dad as well as everyone else in the room seemed to be of the same opinion, which left me no choice in the matter. It wasn't that I didn't agree that I needed rest, it was just that I didn't want to be separated from my family again, even if it was for sleeping and only for a short while.

"Have some sleep, daughter. We'll still be here when you wake up"

I looked at Grant with a sad face. I didn't want him to leave me yet, neither now nor ever actually. I wanted him by my side so bad right now though. I had an urge to wrap my arms tightly around him so that he couldn't get away and for him to hold me close to himself, though it would be pretty hard considering the wound in my stomach. But he looked terrible, I bet he hadn't had any proper sleep in a while, worrying about whether I live or die and blaming himself for what had happened. I really wanted what was best for him and right now he needed a proper bed to sleep on. I would just have to suck it up and be on my own and let my family rest but it didn't mean I couldn't but feel sad and didn't mean I wouldn't be scared of the nightmares to come, didn't mean I wasn't scared to close my eyes and see Quinn shoot me over and over again.

Suddenly I was aware of the dull pain in my stomach and almost swore. Until now I didn't notice but now that I thought about Quinn the pain was back. Not the kind of enormous pain that I felt when the jerk shot me but it hurt like hell anyway. I tried not to show it but I was pretty sure it was unsuccessful when I saw Grant look at me suspiciously.

He asked me in a worried voice:

"Skye, baby, are you hurting?"

I felt cold sweat on my forehead and felt a little bit dizzy. I knew it was pointless to lie, I bet I looked like crap and needed some pain relievers. My hand went to my stomach where the wound was. I looked down, removed the blanket and gasped seeing blood. It couldn't be.

Grant was by my side in a flash, everyone else followed him.

"Oh god, Skye!"

Seeing my pale face he put his palm on my cheek to calm me down and said to Simmons with a mix of anger and worry in his voice:

"Why is she bleeding? Didn't she lose enough blood already?"

She lifted the hospital gown to have a look while Grant's eyes stayed on my frightened face as he kept stroking my cheek gently. A moment later Jemma said:

"Calm down, you two. She just needs to change the dressing and a painkiller, okay?"

Jemma removed the dressing that had blood on it and I tried to have a look at the wound but Ward looked at it before I managed to and pushed me gently back on the pillow , then said:

"Skye. Don't look"

He didn't let me even have a peak at the wound. I looked at the shocked faces of the others and thought maybe Ward was right and I shouldn't see it because I might as well faint. My father was standing not far away with his eyes closed, unable to look at the wound that had almost killed me.

Jemma changed the dressing quickly and injected some painkiller in my IV.

"You're going to fall asleep soon, Skye"

My dad walked to my bed and placing a kiss on my forehead said:

"Get some sleep, Skye. We'll be here when you wake up"

After telling me to have some good rest and sleep everyone left until it was just me and Grant. I was feeling really sleepy due to the meds that Simmons had given me.

I lifted my hand and put my palm on Grant's cheek. He looked exhausted and sleep deprived and I was to blame for that. I had to make him leave and get some good sleep even though I hated to let him go.

"Close your eyes, baby. I'm not going anywhere"

He said it as he took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed my palm.

"No. You need to go and get some sleep in a proper bed. Sorry to tell you but you look like crap"

He chuckled at my honesty and said, smiling and stroking my hair:

"I won't be able to sleep when you're too far away. I'm not going to let you off my eye sight very soon, if ever. I'll sleep on that couch over there"

He pointed at the small couch by the window. As much as I wanted him to stay I also wanted him to rest properly and stop torturing himself because of me.

"But Grant…"

He interrupted me:

"No buts, Rookie. I'm not going anywhere and you're almost asleep by the way"

He said as I felt my eyelids dropping. My eyes closed and the last thing I felt were his lips on my forehead and his soft voice saying "Sweet dreams, baby"

It was surprising I didn't have any nightmares but that was probably because my dear Robot was guarding me, in all senses of that word.

_Instead of finding myself in that cellar again I found myself on a beach again. But this time I wasn't dead like before, just dreaming. _

_I sat down on my knees and buried my hands in the soft sand and felt myself relax, closing my eyes and inhaling fresh air._

_I opened my eyes and instead of seeing Agent Avery like I did when I was there before I saw him and smiled, instantly feeling warm, and absolute happiness filled my heart._

_He kneeled in front of me, a matching smile on his face, and I asked him:_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking after my Rookie"_

_I giggled. It was so nice when he was like that, caring, soft and gentle._

_"Is that a problem for you?"_

_His voice sounded a bit offended and I chuckled and smiling at him, said:_

_"Noooope"_

_The sun was shining but it wasn't hot. A nice breeze came from the ocean and my hair fluttered in the wind. The air was filled with the smell of the ocean that I loved so much. It was the perfect kind of weather. _

_He got closer and sat down beside me, our shoulders touching. I took his hand and entwined it with mine. Our hands fit perfectly and it felt so right. Him. He felt right. The kind of right when you feel you have everything you need when he is around and just know that as long as he is there you're going to be perfectly fine, more than fine even, you know he makes you happy, blissfully happy when he is by your side holding your hand and looking at you as if there's no one else. _

_He spoke after a long time of silence:_

_"Why this place?"_

_"I love the ocean. And the beach. It's so peaceful here"_

_He put his arm around me and pulled me to himself. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, feeling my body relax into his touch. _

_"But you are the main piece of the puzzle"_

_He looked down at me and I explained:_

_"This is my happy place but you are the main element. I'm happy when you are with me. You are my home, Grant"_

_He hugged me closer and put a kiss on the top of my head._

_"It's the same for me, Skye"_

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and I couldn't say where I was at first. I kept staring into the darkness trying to distinguish something that would tell me where I was.

Before I started to freak out I heard some movement somewhere close. I turned my head in that direction sharply to see what was there but soon felt him close and his palm on my cheek calming me down.

He whispered:

"Shhhh it's okay. I'm here"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, needing some comfort, my heart beating fast.

"Are you in pain?"

"No"

That wasn't completely a lie. The pain wasn't that bad, especially when he was there with me.

"Liar"

"I'm not"

"I'll call the nurse. I don't need you to wince in pain in front of me"

He didn't let me say anything, just went for the nurse. She came in and injected the painkiller and was out of the ward soon.

I grabbed him by his shirt, my hold strong but getting weaker as the effects of the pain meds started to kick in.

"Will you stop being so commanding?"

Before he replied I pulled him close to me and kissed him on the lips softly, unable to wait anymore. He answered the kiss but pulled away too fast.

He chuckled at my brave move and said, putting a small kiss on my cheek:

"Take it easy, Rookie. There'll be plenty of time for that when you feel better"

I pulled him even closer, still clenching his shirt and said in a low voice:

"Get your ass in bed with me or else"

He laughed and I I saw him smile widely, then he said:

"Wow. My super sarcastic Rookie is back"

I had too little time left before my eyes closed so I decided to let it slip for now.

"Just get in here with me"

When he didn't move I added, my voice sounding desperate:

"Please"

That was it. All it took to make Ward do what I want is my pleading and he was done. I definitely was going to use that method again sometime soon.

"Fine"

He gently put his hands underneath me, lifted me up and moved me a little closer to the edge, then took off his shoes and lied down on his side putting his right arm around me, bringing my head a bit closer to his chest.

Planting a kiss in my hair, he asked in a low soft voice:

"You comfy, baby?"

"Perfect. Thank you"

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me"

When I did I saw something in his eyes that made my heart race and the world around us just stopped moving. It was just me and him in our perfect little world.

His next words were the most beautiful words I'd ever heard.

"I love you. More than anything in the world. You know that?"

I smiled at him feeling the happiest girl in the world. Three magical words that meant the world to me when they were coming from him. Simple as that, just three little words that could make me the happiest I've ever been in my life. I loved him with all my heart and soul and even beyond that. It seemed only natural to say those words back:

"I love you too, Grant. You are my soul mate"

My dear Robot smiled like an idiot and pulled me in for a soft kiss on the lips.

The painkiller made itself known as my eyes started to close. I was asleep in seconds, feeling safe and protected knowing he was there holding me tight. I wasn't bothered by any nightmares through the night.

It took me two weeks to be released from that prison that they call S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. I tried to make them let me go earlier and begged my Dad, Grant and even Fitzsimmons and May to do something to make them release me earlier because I was bored to death and tired of lying there not doing anything, especially that time when the team went on a mission once and I had to be alone, although Ward almost went ballistic when he was made to leave me there on my own as he clearly didn't trust the guards that were assigned to watch my ward with my life. But when I begged him to take me home to the bus he said that I had a serious injury and had to be in a place where I could get immediate help should something happen. He's been looking after me, taking care of me and even changed my dressing himself all the time I had to spend in hospital, which satisfied my dad a lot because he trusted Ward to protect me and keep me safe. I didn't mind that a bit. He made me feel like a princess and he actually started calling me that.

So eventually I was brought home to the bus, a place where I thought I'd never get to return to. I honestly thought I was going to die when I was in that cellar with a gashing wound in my stomach. So when I was finally in the bus, carried from the van to my bunk by Ward (he insisted), I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"Baby, why are you crying? Does it hurt?"

I tried to control the tears and make them stop but ended up completely weeping in front of the scared-looking Grant and mumbling:

"I thought… I thought I'd never come here again"

His arms were around me in a second, his hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"Oh, baby, shhhh. I've got you, you're safe now, you're safe, you're at home"

"I truly believed I was going to die and not see you or the others ever again"

I wept into his shirt and he just held me. I found the strength to speak about what happened in the cellar with Quinn.

"You know first he was trying to make Mike shoot me. He didn't do it though, he said I wasn't the one he had to kill and walked out. I tried to stop him but he was gone. So then I turned to Quinn and… it all happened so fast. I just felt the pain…"

My voice broke and I buried my face further into him and wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Skye… You don't have to bring all these memories back right now, you're still recovering…"

I knew what he meant but I wanted to tell him anyway.

"and then he gets closer and puts one of his hands around me…"

I felt Grant suddenly tense up and bring me closer to himself. I stopped talking feeling he probably wasn't ready to hear all of that just yet but he said in a grim voice:

"What was next?"

I frowned at the memory but wasn't even trying to fight my tears any more although Grant's shirt was already soaked in my tears and spoke again, my voice a whisper:

"He held me close and that's when he pulled the trigger again…"

"Then he slowly lowered me to the floor and said he was sorry and that he had hos orders too. Then he left"

He pulled me on his lap and started putting kissed all over my face. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking down.

"I knew I should have killed the motherfucker. But May insisted on doing the work herself"

I froze. Did she kill Quinn?

"Did she kill him?"

"No. Beat him almost to death but let him live. I know I should have finished him off"

May really did that for me?

"Grant, you can't let your rage take over you. You're not a murderer"

"He almost killed you, Skye! He got so close to taking you away from me!"

"Yes but killing him wouldn't help me"

"I know. I should have protected you like I was supposed to. I'm sorry. This never should have happened"

Oh no, please not that. Grant Ward and his hero complex.

"Please don't go there and don't you ever dare put the blame on yourself, Grant! The blame is fully on Quinn and the Clairvoyant. Not you, not Fitz or my dad are to blame!"

He went silent so I looked up and cupped his face, brushing it gently with my thumbs.

"Please"

I repeated: "Please, Grant, do it for me"

I knew he couldn't resist my pleading and I wouldn't deny using it to my advantage when needed. I had my S.O. under control, almost.

"I promise to try"

Then he continued, his voice deadly serious:

"Don't do anything like that again, Skye. Because God knows I can't handle any more of your shananigans. Do you understand? No more rash decisions, unnecessary sacrifices and dangerous actions"

"Got it, S.O. I'm sorry I was stupid enough to think I could handle it. I wanted to make you all proud"

He said, looking me right in the eyes:

"Skye, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. We all are proud of you and we believe in you"

I saw in his eyes that he really meant it. It meant so much to me that he truly believed in me.

I looked at his beautiful face that I loved so much, his chocolate brown eyes that now had a sparkle in them, his messy hair that were in fact messy because my hands always seemed to end up in them… seeing him so close I had only one thought: I just had to kiss him.

So I leaned in and kissed him senseless, like I've never kissed him before. He answered the kiss fast, instantly deepening it, his hands went under my shirt, roaming on my back, making my skin tingle and my head spin. I felt weak but in a good way. His hands felt so good on my body, holding me gently, his mouth so tender on mine, kissing me with so much passion and lust I thought I'd faint from feeling so much.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"You need to lie down, baby"

"Spoilersport!"

He pushed me gently on the pillow and put my legs on the bed and said, lifting my shirt to check on the wound:

"Remember what the doctor told you, princess? Bed rest. There are five more people on this bus who are going to make sure you do what the doctor said. So you better listen to what I say and be a good patient"

This was Ward and his obsession with my health. I wasn't going to have any fun anytime soon judging by what he'd just told me. Sometimes he was so annoying and so not fun when he talked about orders, protocol, health and other boring stuff like that.

One particular thing that made me very happy about the whole situation was the fact that I was banned from training for a relatively long period of time. I didn't have to get out of bed early in the morning and could get some more sleep while Grant had to get up for his training (not that he was complaining). After training though he got back to the bunk, joined me in bed again and I wrapped my arm around his torso and sighed contentedly. He then tried his best to wake me up because he didn't want to sleep anymore and as he said "as much as I love watching you sleep I'd rather you wake up, Rookie"

Of course he promised me that as soon as I have completely recovered the training was going to resume and gradually he was going to add more hours to make up for lost time and said that I better keep that in mind and do not relax completely.

The ban also applied to field work though, which meant I could only do the hacking. I wasn't happy about that and when I tried to object, Ward gave me one of his looks that meant I better not complain.

"Skye, you are not going anywhere near the field with that wound in your stomach"

"But…"

"No buts! You almost died because you are so stubborn! I almost lost you! So I won't take any buts from you when I know exactly what is better for you. I worry about you, Skye. You were seriously injured and now what you need is to fully recover. So no, you are definitely not going into the field until you are fully recovered and healthy again. Is that understood?"

I listened to what he said without even trying to interrupt him and prove him wrong. I was looking at him with a sad look in my eyes while he was speaking and realized that he probably had a point. I was the one to blame for almost dying and leaving the team hanging out to dry. But at the same time the decision I'd made to come in and not let Quinn get away was still right because he was dangerous, had a connection to Clairvoyant and needed to be caught, and moreover, I did succeed in at least buying them some time to catch him. But by doing that I scared the hell out of everyone by getting shot and almost bleeding to death and they weren't going to forget the sight of me bleeding out and without a pulse sometime soon.

I got kind of lost in my thoughts and only when Grant raised his voice did I start hearing him again.

"I hope now you're going to think better before making a decision to risk your life from now on!"

I looked up at him with a guilty look on my face, unable to say a thing.

His face softened as he took in my expression and said in a concerned voice:

"Skye?"

I looked away, tears already pricking my eyes, and felt his warm palm on my cheek.

Pulling me to his chest, he said in a low voice:

"I'm sorry. I just want to protect you"

"I know"

I still had one thing to do that I should have done a while ago. I needed to tell the people I call my family just how much they mean to me and how grateful I am to have all of them in my life.

So when all of us where in the control room I thought it was my chance to speak.

"I want to tell something to all of you"

I saw five pairs of eyes turn to look at me, confused at what was it that they all needed to know.

"I never told you how much all of you mean to me and how much I love every one of you. You are the only family I have ever had and I am so incredibly grateful to have you. You are my gift from the universe. I don't know what would I do or where I'd be if I hadn't had you, guys. So I wanna thank you, dad, Grant, for kidnapping me from my van. You've changed my life and I've never been happier"

When I finished speaking I realized I had tears on my face. My dad reached me and pulled me in a hug, his hand holding the back of my head and the other on my back.

"Thank you, Skye. Thank you for hacking SHIELD and finding us. Oh god, I can't believe I just thanked you for hacking SHIELD"

I was a survivor, a fighter. I survived two bullets to my stomach and was good as new, perfectly alive and ready to fight again. Quinn couldn't break me. No one can. My name is Skye Coulson and I am stronger than you think.

* * *

**So this is it! That's how I wanted to put it:)**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
